No More Snow!
"No More Snow!" is the third part of the fifth episode in Battle for Dream Island Again. FreeSmart escapes Evil Leafy, and the contestants continue going to Yoyleland. Plot The episode begins with Fries asleep on top of Puffball. Puffball passes under a cloud that's raining basketballs, and Fries wakes up when a basketball hits him in the face which causes some of his Fries to fall out. He then asks Puffball where the others. Puffball tells Fries that Gelatin pushed off Golf Ball, Tennis Ball and Rocky (which he remembered). Then Puffball tells him that while he was asleep, Firey and Gelatin tied their legs together and decided to fall off as well. Puffball also says that she heard some demonic screams so she assumes that they were all eaten by Evil Leafy. Then Fries says, “You mean THAT Evil Leafy?" pointing at Evil Leafy, who was right. Meanwhile, FreeSmart had successfully escaped Evil Leafy's body and were walking to the top of her. Then Book says that she thinks they were forgetting someone. Then Pencil counts the members of her team and says that no one is missing. Then Book points out that Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, and Rocky were missing.Then Pencil and Match laugh because they thought Book was kidding. Then Match asks Book if she wanted to win the contest. Book replies, "Yes, but-" Then Match cuts her off and says that Book had just answered her own question. After the intro plays, Ruby finds a green and red button on a platform on the top of Evil Leafy. She jumps onto the platform, popping Bubble in the process. Pencil tells Ruby to hit the red button, Ruby is unsure about whether to hit the red button or not, and Pencil yells at her, making her cry, and Pencil gets distracted by her crying. Ruby hits the green button and Ice Cube and Match are blown off by a mine that was triggered by the green button. Pencil yells at her again, and tells her to press the red button. Ruby presses the yellow button (that suddenly appeared) instead, encasing her and Pencil in a triangular barred cage. On her next attempt, Ruby finally hits the red button, which zaps Pencil to non-existence. Book tells her that Pencil probably wanted her to press the purple button (another button coming out of nowhere). Ruby hit the purple button, and she and Book are teleported back to normal size, right behind Evil Leafy. They try to tip-toe away from Evil Leafy, but she notices them and starts chasing them. Fries notices Ruby and Book, and tells Puffball to go chase after Evil Leafy to get their teamates back (who are possibly dead) and to help the two, this she agrees to. The scene cuts to the W.O.A.H. Bunch, who is walking into the forest, Pin is rolling along, but gets stuck in the substance created by FreeSmart's van. Bomby and Coiny try to help her out, but a pine tree gets struck by lightning, and they run away, leaving Pin to get crushed by the falling pine tree. The scene cuts back to Ruby, Book, running away from Evil Leafy, with Puffball, Fries following them. Ruby, and Book climb up a tree, and cut a rope to drop a 9,402kg metal block on Evil Leafy, and Puffball and Fries by accident. Book tells Ruby that even though she just saved them, she killed Evil Leafy who had eaten the Recovery Center, and that there was no way of getting their friends back, Ruby then starts to cry again while sad music started playing, and a screen with text informing that "Ruby died of sadness shortly after" appears, and Book made millions selling Ruby's remains. The scene then goes back to the W.O.A.H. Bunch, Nickel and Yellow Face now cheer that there is no more snow, but there is still quite a ways to go. After that, a bunch of petunias fall down from the trees wich causes Bomby to get scared. Coiny tells him that it's just a bunch of petunias. Yellow Face asks Needle how long they have to keep walking to Yoyle Mountain, she checks her Distance Tracker 2000 which says "70 feet left", which made them cheer. However, Coiny then notices that the tracker reads "Evil Canyon" rather than "Yoyle Mountain", so they were tracking a different destination the whole time. Needle changes it to Yoyle Mountain, which unfortunately says "2,761 miles left". The team then unwittingy walk into the spiky chasm at Evil Canyon. Needle manages to hold them all, so that they won't fall, but she can't hold on much longer. Coiny asks Spongy to impale himself with the spikes so that they can all land on him. He refuses, but Coiny pushes Spongy right before he could say what he was going to say and he lands on the spikes and dark yellow blood comes out of him. Needle, Bomby, Coiny, Nickel and Yellow Face all jump on and land on Spongy, saving their lives. But then Nickel wonders how they will get back up. Coiny calls Needle "Needy", to which she slaps him all the way to the top of the other side of the crevice. Bomby, Nickel, and Yellow Face all call her "Needy" and she slaps them all to where Coiny is. After the characters get up on the crevice, Yellow Face and Coiny wonder how they'll get Needle and Spongy up. Nickel then says that they should just kill them as FreeSmart has the HPRC (which they don't know has been crushed) and that they could recover them later, which Needle disagrees. Yellow Face throws down a fire bomb to which Needle and Spongy die against. The W.O.A.H Bunch then walks all the way over to Book, and a depressed Ruby. Coiny asks where the HPRC is, and Book tells them it's been destroyed (that means Firey, Gelatin, Bubble, Pencil, Puffball, Fries, Pin, Needle, Spongy, Golf Ball, Tennis Ball, Rocky and even Leafy (because she almost joins) are dead forever). Firey's Speaker Announcer suddenly comes down and tells them all that he isn't surprised by the death of many, and the destruction of the HPRC. Coiny then calls the announcer stupid. The Firey Speaker Announcer then brings down a Hand Powered Hand Power Recovery Center Creator, or HPHPRCC for short. Yellow Face says the HPHPRCC is his favorite. Nickel asks how long it will take to create a new HPRC and the Firey Speaker Announcer says it could take from a few weeks to over a month. Ruby complains by telling them her arms will be gone by the time they get a new one. Then they start to crank the HPHPRCC. A few hours later, Match and Ice Cube come in, to which Book greets them, telling them that they thought she died in the explosion. Match said that she was fine, and only had a little fire from the explosion. Nickel says she might want to put it out, so Match puts Ice Cube on top of her, and melts her to extinguish the fire. Trivia * BFDIA 5d is now confirmed and be released after Coiny, Bomby, Nickel, Yellow Face, Ruby, and Book finish cranking, which "could take anywhere from a few weeks to over a month". * BFDIA 5d is delayed, since it has been over six weeks since BFDIA 5c's release. Cary has mentioned on his side channel, carykh, that BFDIA is on a hiatus due to high school finals testing. BFDIA 5d will release late-June or even early-July. * This is the shortest episode of BFDIA. * The Announcer can be seen in the forest on the "running away from Evil Leafy" scene. * This episode marks the first time Needle has ever died. * This episode is the first time Bomby has had some understandable lines, the understandable line being "Needy!" * This is the first episode in the entire series without Firey and Rocky, not counting the intro. * This was the first BFDIA episode to not come out on a school day. Not counting the summer. *Book's voice is higher pitched and sounds a little more feminine. *Coiny and Match are the only Returning contestants to not die in this episode. *At 0:47, "Help me" was written on the tree. *Ice Cube was smiling when Ruby was crying. *When Ruby told Book to cut the rope on the tree, it might have unintentionally referenced the popular app, Cut the Rope. *This is the first time a character has cried (not counting Crybaby!, because Golf Ball forced her tear out of her eye.) *while Ruby and Book been chased by Evil Leafy, 8-ball, Bell and Grassy has been seen. *On several of the trees in Evil Forest, there are scratchings of words, like, "Help Me". This could mean that Evil Forest is based of the Main Area of the game Slender. *Overall this episode (5) has the most deaths in BFDIA, with only 7 people left. *This was the only part in BFDIA 5 were Pencil did not say the name of the episode, instead, Nickel said it. Goofs *A tree that Ruby and Book climbed on to get away from Evil Leafy carried a 9,024 kg metal object and the tree didn't break. **The heaviest trees are around 500 tons or 500,000 kg, so a 9,042 kg weight might not matter. *Even after putting out Match's fire with Icy, there is still a glow. *Random buttons keep appearing. First it was the yellow button, then the purple button. *The red and green button swapped places. *The scene before Nickel says "Oh how fun! I've been reduced to a cranking slave!", the Firey Announcer is on top of his floating jet platform, then when the scene is Nickel's little quote, he is off it and it vanishes just until the next scene. *When Coiny looks at the Distance Tracker 2000 Spongy is behind Yellow Face but after Coiny reaveled how much further Spongy is now behind Coiny. *When Pencil dead the cage disappears. *When Pencil is apologizing to Ruby for yelling at her, it zooms out when she says they were so close. However, when it zooms out, it shows Bubble there even though she got popped by Ruby. *When Ruby and Book were in the tree, a message saying "Ruby died of sadness and Book sold Ruby's remains for millions" showed up. Then Ruby was cranking the machine after she was said to have died of sadness. On the next episode, Ruby said she didn't die of sadness. *In 2:35, Yellow Face has been seen climbing up a tree. *The glue Pin got stuck in and the tree swapped places after the tree starts falling. Gallery Cranking.PNG|Book, Yellow Face, Nickel, Bomby, Ruby and Coiny cranking HPHPRCC Impaledspongy.jpg|Spongy's dead already... I-I hope. No More Snow!.JPG|"No More Snow!" Pinslush.jpg|Pin stuck in slush BFDIA 5c.PNG|Puffball flying over Evil Forest Ruby cries.PNG|WAHHHH! Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy.PNG|Book and Ruby running from Evil Leafy Sad Ruby.PNG|Poor Ruby... Ruby press Green.PNG|What's gonna happen if Ruby press the green button? Mistake Ruby 1.PNG|What's gonna happen if Ruby press the yellow button that appeared? Ruby press Red.PNG|What's gonna happen if Ruby press the red button? Ruby press Purple button.PNG|What's gonna happen if Ruby press the purple button that appeared? A frozen frame..PNG|A frozen frame with Needle slapping Nickel. HelpMePage.png|A tree scratching in BFDIA 5c that says "Help Me" POP!.PNG|Pop! goes the Bubble. Purple botton .jpg Needle on fire.jpg|Needle and Spongy dying. Needle again .jpg Yellow face comer .jpg|Yellow Face about to murder Needle and Spongy 245315DE-A67A-4663-BF8C-05AA1A456963.PNG|Fries pointing to Evil Leafy. F0EF07EC-A032-42D0-A996-D759BA28BD6B.PNG|Fries waking up after being smacked by basketballs. FCF9C39F-B1D1-427C-A947-1AF7739F7958.PNG|Fries and Puffball chasing Evil Leafy. B8A60BB8-5B0A-48EA-A5CB-FF265E82CFD0.PNG|W.O.A.H Bunch walking. 6989A5E7-4160-4B0E-8583-2A70D621AFA1.PNG|Coiny and Bomby hiding in the bush after Pin's death. D7577952-8AE7-4D9E-975A-E78275377E37.PNG|"Spongy, I know it's far." 50496569-F766-464D-A340-6FC864673A88.PNG D28DC553-FCF2-498A-94E9-1306AAD2519F.PNG 6F79ECEE-3013-401D-9763-55031D97EFAA.PNG|"You're stupid" D6117301-67E8-4BE8-B5CA-3B072267F909.PNG|"Because Firey made you!" 318F26C4-D05E-4DAB-9312-7509BBD361E3.png|FreeSmart walks up Evil Leafy. bell8ballgrassyrubybook.png|Bell, Grassy, and 8-Ball appear in the background during the chase. Category:Episodes Category:Single challenge Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Pre Merge Episode Category:Battle for Dream Island Again Category:No Voting